no me ire sin ti
by appo nine sabot
Summary: se acabo el viaje pero que sucedera?


NO ME IRE SIN TI

esto paso despues del incendio del estudio y ya bolt mittens y rhino estaban en el hospital.

mittens y rhino esperaron durante un largo tiempo a que su amigo despertara, veamos que pasa.

"bolt puedes escucharme" le retumbaba en la cabeza

"vamos levantate" y en eso abre lentamente los ojos y ve a mittens en frente suyo

Bolt- MIttens? que paso en donde estoy?. pregunto agitado

Mittens- estas en un hospital, un lugar para curar humanos.

Bolt- donde esta Penny?

mittens menea levemente la cabeza y le indica a bolt que su persona estaba de tras suyo, bolt sintio una mezcla de asombro y alegria al ver a su adorada persona hasta el punto que casi deja caer una lagrima de alegria.  
mittens miraba a su amigo, nunca habia visto a alguien tan feliz lo que desarrollo en ella una combinacion de alegria envidia y tristeza.

Mittens-bueno... suerte chico. y camina en direcion a la ventana

Bolt- espera a donde vas

Mittens- ahora es mi turno de volver a casa

Bolt- no no te vayas, eres la unica amiga que eh tenido

esto provoca que mittens se detenga razone unos segundos y dice:

Mittens- bolt... te aprecio realmente mucho... pero no hay nada para mi aqui

bolt se puso a pensar desesperadamente como hacer para que su amiga no lo deje

Bolt- quedate conmigo

mittens reacciono con asombro

Mittens- que!???

Bolt- quedate a vivir conmigo por favor

el corazon de mittens se estremecio ante tan increible revelacion, la queria junto a el, depues de todo lo que paso en los inicios de su viaje la queria a su lado

Mittens- bolt em me alagas pero tampoco puedo

Bolt- por que?

Mittens- yo se que penny es una buena persona lo vi con mis propios ojos y se que lo que me paso a mi no tiene que pasarte a ti pero.  
-tomo aire- no estoy lista para tener otra familia y ni siquiera se cuando lo estare.

bolt escucho cada palabra que dijo, le entristecia pero devia respetar su decisiony comprender por lo que ella habia pasado

Bolt- entiendo sera hasta la proxima

Mittens- dalo por echo

y apenas termino de hablar bolt la abraza con gran fuerza, al principio mittens se sobresalto pero despues le siguio el juego a su amigo y le abrazo a este

Bolt- te extra are

Mittens- si vuelves a nueva york buscame

ambos rompen el abrazo y se miran a los ojos

Bolt- seras la primera

dicho y echo mittens se acerco a la ventana y agilmente llego al suelo, miro a la ventana donde estaba bolt y escucho como penny recuperaba la consiencia

Penny- bolt volviste ven aca muchacho

el escuchar los gritos de la ni a combinado con los ladridops de felicidad de bolt le partieron el corazon.  
mittens logro subirse a una camioneta con direccion este, depues de media hora la camioneta se queda en un embotellamiento y mittens decide seguir un poco a pie pero al doblar en una esquina ve un oficial de control de animales. lentamente retrocedio pero el humano llego a verla y empezo a correrla, la persiguio por aproximadamente por 2 minutos hasta que la acorralo en un callejon, la tomo del cuello y la llevo a una de las jaulas de su camioneta. mittens no para de gritar de furia y abalanzarse contra la puerta pero era inutil.  
cuando llegan al refugio de animales el hombre metio a mittens en una jaula para gatos y la llevo adentro, en eso mittens pensaba.

Mittens pensando- no no puede ser no otra vez! bueno calma si bolt pudo salir de esto sin siquiera tener conciencia de la realidad yo tambien puedo, ante la minima oportunidad escapare.

el humano llevo la jaula hasta la seccion de veterinariaen la cual se le unieron otras dos personas.

p1- que tienes

p2-solo un gato que encontre para fijarse si tiene algo se veia acelerado

y apenas abrieron la puerta mittens se largo a la carrera e intentop huir, pero los humanos lograron atraparla

p3- valgame como se mueve -decia mientras la sujetaba en la mesa y ella se movia de un lado para el otro tratando de safarse

p2-anestecialo

p1-pero sera demasiado

p2-solo haslo

la primera persona corrio con una jeringa y anestecio a la los efectos del sedante,no podia moverse ni hablar ni pensar solo escuchaba y veia como la rodeabany analizaban

p2- muy bien muchacho vamos a ver que tienes

el humano le extrajo un poco de sangre para ver si tenia alguna enfermedad

p1- tendras que llamarla muchacha es hembra

p2- si y esta perfecta.- decia mientras miraba la muestra

p1- de que hablas?

p2-tiene todas las vacunas esta limpia

p3- que hacemos entonces?

p2- lavemosla y dejemosla en el mostrador del frente

despues de limpiarla con toallitas humedas la depositaron, aun bajo el efecto del sedante, en el mostrador.  
la pobre veia todo borroso y vio desde la calle como un auto azul pasaba y algo como un perro blanco asomba de la ventana

Mittens- bolt?

no veia bien pero en efecto era el

Mittens- bolt ayudame, ayuda..me

y se quedo dormida, bolt sintio como si algo lo hubiese perturbado y miro un refugio de animales del cual fue adoptado lo miraba con mucha atencion cosa que noto penny

Penny- quuieres que ma ana pasemos por ahi?

y bolt le responde con unpeque o ladrido en son de afirmacion.

al dia siguiente penny saco a pasear a bolt y lo llevo al refugio donde lo adopto. bolt se apoyo con sus patas delanteras en el vidrio y se quedo viendo el lugar particularmente algo negro que estaba en el frente

Bolt pensando- que es eso?

vio que esta cosa se mueve un poco y vio la familiar cara de su amiga

Bolt- Mittens!

el perro blanco salto a la puerta y le rogo a penny que entraran

Penny- esta bien amigo

al entrar penny reconocio inmediatamente al hombre que le dio a bolt

Penny- stan tanto tiempo sin verte

Stan-vaya como as crecido igual bolt

pero bolt se concentraba en el mostrador que contenia a su amiga

Bolt- mittens mittens me escuchas

Mittens- bolt?

y ambos se sobresaltaron al verse nuevamente a la cara

Bolt- que te paso?

Mittens- todavia no lo se

de lejos penny y stan miraban como el perro y el gato se hablabn como si conocieran de toda la vida y vio como ambos, separados por el cristal,  
apoyaban sus patas la una con la otra

Penny- te hiciste un amigo bolty? -decia mientras iva hacia su can- oye yo te conozco..... tu eres el gato del hospital......estabas con bolt

ambos no lo sabian pero penny llego abrir un poco los ojos al momento en que bolt y mittens se abrazaron

Penny- ayudaste a mi muchacho a volver a casa?- le deciamientras acariciaba a la gata-

penny miraba como bolt miraba con tristeza a la gata encerrada y tambien a la gata con grandes deseos de estar con su amigo y ser libre

Penny- oye que te parece si tu amigo viene con nosotros bolt

Stan- de hecho seria amiga es hembra

Penny- que te parece si tu amiga viene con nosotros? -y bolt dio un granladrido para mostrar su eleccion- y tu quieres venir gatita?

mittens miro detenidamente a penny, al sentir sus caricias sintio como un calor que le llegaba al alma y la confortaba y sintio que era la persona indicada,  
ademas no perderia su unica oportunidad de estar con bolt por lo que respondio con un suave maullido aceptando la propuesta.

Penny- muy bien como te llamare- y la miro detenidamente tratando de desifrar un buen nombre- pareciera que tuvieras guantesitos en las patas, eso es guantes seria un buen nombre

Stan- suena mejor en ingles

Penny- como es?

Stan-mittens

Penny- te gusta ese nombre.. mittens?

y la gata nuevamente le repondio con un maullido

Penny- muy bien mittens sera

Stan- quieres que le haga una placa y un collar?

Penny- es buena idea

Stan- pasa por aqui y firma algunos papeles

antes de dirijirse con el hombre penny toma a mittens y la apoya en el suelo junto a bolt, cuando penny va al registro mittens sorprende a bolt abrazandolo con fuerza

Mittens- gracias.. gracias por volver por mi bolt.- le decia mientras escurria una lagrima de felicidad y bolt tambien le sigue el abrazo

Bolt- no, gracias a ti por traerme a casa ademas jamas me hubiera ido sin ti

a los cinco minutos de romper el abrazo penny vuelve con los dos animales y le pone a mittens un collar celeste, este tenia un peque o cascabel y un placa que decia su nombre y al reverso la direccion de la casa de su nueva persona.

Bolt- y que te parece?

Mittens- se siente raro pero me acostumbrare

era logico pues era la primera ves que usaba un collar. despues los tres salieron del refugio y se dirijieron a casa, al principio la madre de penny no estaba segura de tener un gato pero al ver que se llevaba muy bien con bolt y por el hecho de que se sentia culpable por todo lo que paso le parecio buena forma de mimar a su hija, rhino reacciono con alegria, este tambien se mudo con bolt y se alegro de volver a ver a la felina en especial despues de que se entero de que la serie de bolt era falsa, en fin todos estaban contentos con la llegada de mittens en especial bolt ya que se sentia completo ahora que tenia cerca a su mejor amiga.  
mittens no podia estar mas complacida con esta segunda oportunidad ya que gracias a bolt finalmente estaba en casa.

FIN


End file.
